Chadwick Jones Presents: Season 2
"All you need to know is that you'll now be confined to a totally different room, being forced to watch bad movies, while all of your friends are on comedic adventures...(Only) this time you have special effects!" - Don Maccaroni on Chadwick's new situation. Chadwick Jones Presents: Season 2 is the second season of the comedy review show Chadwick Jones Presents. It picks up where the last season left off, this time with Chadwick Jones facing a new foe by the name of Don Maccaroni and eventually his own brother, Marvin Jones. The season was a major step up in production value from Season 1 and also made the plot of Chadwick Jones Presents far more complex. It also included the show's first subseries, the Dragon Ball Lookback. Plot The New Location The season begins with the Brain Surgeon landing the TMTTTTADISANTAS. Afterwards a couple of Sock Puppets discover Chadwick Jones, Coatmon, Old-Man Dyer, Hengry Hippiee, and Dyer in a field and phone the authorities. Later, some Sock Puppets in black suits and sunglasses show up and transfer the group to their headquarters, where Chadwick and Coatmon are tied to a chair and forced into the audience of Don Maccaroni. Don tells him that he understands he likes movies and his organisation wants him to review some for them. Surprisingly, Chadwick immediately rejects this proposal and breaks his bonds with ease. He storms outside despite Don's protests and is shocked by his surroundings. The land is crowded with sheep, hipsters, very limited television, and late premiering movies. When he turns back to question his surroundings he is shot point blank in the forehead by Don Maccaroni. To confuse matters once again, Chadwick did not die from that encounter, and is instead chained and padlocked back into his chair without a scratch on him. When he once again regains consciousness, he postulates that he was hit with a tranquilizer, to which Don shoots him several times in a row to prove this is not the case, the real reason being that Chadwick's skin is able to absorb the blow. Now that he is well and truly captive, Don decides to share some information with him. They place they ended up landing in is New Zealand, an island nation populated entirely by sock puppets. Up until now Chadwick had actually been located in a high security compound and not permitted to leave, a fact that Chadwick had accepted because the rent was free. Now that he is here, he will now be once again be forced to watch bad movies, only this time at the whim of Don and his organisation. As the season goes on we learn that Chadwick was being held by the Panther Corporation and he was being prevented from fully developing. During the Robocop 3 review, Chadwick manages to escape from his room and fly around for a period of time. Because of this, Don Maccaroni is called into an emergency meeting with with his superiors, who reprimand him for allowing Chadwick to escape. During the meeting Don received word that Chadwick was recaptured. Before Don can leave, the bosses tell him that they plan to step up the Dragon Ball Initiative. Don begs them not to, as he thinks the pressure of such a thing would kill Chadwick, so they allow him one month to get him ready. Back in Chadwick's room, Chadwick once again wakes up in his chair and gets confronted by Don Maccaroni. Don offers him a VHS case and tells him to watch it, implying that it will make him want to stay this time. To make sure he doesn't cause trouble again, Don threatens him with an advanced gun specifically designed to kill someone like Chadwick. After a staredown, Chadwick gives in and agrees to watch the tape. The tape turns out to be a film called The Point. At the end of the review Don asks Chadwick if he still wants to leave and Chadwick says he does but seems less insistent on it. To help seal the deal, Don hints at the next movie by pounding on his chest and yelling like Tarzan. Before Chadwick Jones manages to begin his review of Tarzan 3D he is interrupted by an annoying person who is narrating his every move. The narrator claims that this helps the audience understand what's going on, a point that Chadwick disagrees with. During the review the man annoys Chadwick so severely that Chadwick becomes enraged and sparks fly out of his head. At the very end of the movie the man starts narrating classics like Robocop and the Godfather. When he starts narrating over Creature Chadwick becomes so mad that his head emits a large electrical discharge and he attacks the narrator, beating him into a bloody pulp with his bare hands. When Chadwick removes the man's face covering, he is shocked to find that it is none other than Don Maccaroni. Don scans chadwick with a device and finds that Chadwick's control chip has been damaged, but not destroyed by what just happened. Chadwick immediately forgets what Don says when he mentions the chip, so he doesn't explain what it is. Because of this failure, Don is forced to begin the Dragon Ball Initiative. Chadwick will now have to review every single episode and movie in the Dragon Ball series. The Dragon Ball Lookback As Chadwick engages in the Lookback his rapidly developing state allows Panther to finally locate Chadwick's energy signature. Marvin Jones, the Sargent Major of this unit, orders that a fleet be sent out to meet him, stating that it is time for a "family reunion". Later, we see Marvin Jones and a Panther fleet traveling across the ocean towards New Zealand. A Panther Soldier informs Marvin that they have discovered the location of the PRU headquarters in Geneva. Instead of changing course, Marvin orders that a strike team be sent to the location, assuming that they will not put up much of a resistance. Afterwards, Chadwick overhears a conversation between Don Maccaroni and a PRU soldier. The airstrike ordered by Marvin Jones has wiped out the PRU HQ, leaving Don as the sole leader of the organisation. Chadwick interrupts them to find out what's going on. Since he was able to ask that question without any problems, Don realises his control chip is damaged just enough to give him some basic information about Panther. He finishes the explanation by stating that the only hope they have is for Chadwick to finish the lookback. Later on, Don Maccaroni receives word that the Panther fleet is landing on New Zealand's east coast. Meanwhile, Marvin Jones is rallying his troops for the upcoming invasion. Their orders are to capture Chadwick alive and kill any PRU member they see. The local residents will be subdued by the stuffites, making the invasion relatively easy. During Episode 6, Chadwick suddenly starts expelling electricity and screaming in agony. When he wakes up in bed later on Don Maccaroni tells him that it was a "memory feedback loop". Apparently, the imagery he saw damaged his control chip in some way, causing a flood of memories to hit him at once. He would have died if the flow hadn't subsided at the last minute. A while later Marvin Jones and the Panther troops are suddenly confronted by an ambush from the New Zealand Police. Marvin is confused about this, since the stuffites were supposed to suppress something like this, until he notices that one of the police officers is using an outdated cell phone. When questioned about this, the officer explains that the cell phone is a recent technological advancement in New Zealand. Marvin quickly deduces that this means New Zealand is so primitive that it has had no exposure to the stuffites. He orders his men to execute all hostiles on sight, starting a brief shootout between the two groups. Panther wins, but suffers a few casualties. Marvin orders them to pick up the pace, so they arrive quickly at the PRU New Zealand HQ. Because Chadwick's energy signature has become so strong, they find it difficult to latch on to his exact location. As a result, Marvin orders them to kill every man, woman, and child in the area until Chadwick is captured. Chadwick wants to fight back, but Don Maccaroni insists that he will be useless until the Lookback is finished, so Chadwick is relocated into the bomb shelter. On the battlefield, Sgt Bixby organises an ambush against the invading Panther forces. Waiting until the very moment the Panther soldiers guard is down, he sends a sudden rush of hundreds of PRU soldiers and thins their numbers significantly. Meanwhile, Old-Man Dyer is roused from his sleep by the sounds of carnage outside. Thinking that communists are invading, he joins up with Dyer and Hengry Hippiee in an attempt to escape. The gang runs across some Panther soldiers attempting to rob the house. Dyer uses the opportunity to casually steal one of their guns and shoot them down, leading OMD and Hippiee onto the battlefield. Back in the shelter, Chadwick seems completely unable to talk about a certain movie, Bio-Broly. When Don presses him, Chadwick manages to crawl his way through a review. He is almost overwhelmed with a swarm of memories but manages to continue. Don scans him and finds that the control chip is at 10% efficiency. Back on the battlefield, Dyer has succumbed to blood lust and charges towards a group of Panther soldiers, firing his stolen gun wildly in the air. When he finally gets in range to shoot them, he finds that the gun is out of bullets. Luckily, the rounds he fired in the air come raining down, annihilating the whole group of soldiers. Before he can gloat, Dyer is struck by the final bullet and collapses on the ground. Later, all of the PRU Soldiers are dead, with the last one being Sgt. Bixby, who is personally executed by Marvin Jones. A Panther soldier captures OMD, Hengry Hippiee and a wounded Dyer and presents them to Marvin. Marvin is initially angry that his "no prisoners" order wasn't obeyed, but he changes his tone when he sees OMD, who he lovingly refers to as "pops". He orders the group to be interrogated and then turns his full attention towards sweeping the area to find Chadwick. Back in the shelter, Chadwick finally finished watching every single Dragon Ball video (with the exception of one). In a rare moment, Glenn Dyer breaks character and gives an improvised speech about what Dragon Ball means to him and why he made this lookback. Afterwards, Chadwick's control chip is still not destroyed. As a last resort, Don tells Chadwick that he needs to become a super saiyan in order to destroy it once and for all. In order for that to happen, Don orders him to review Dragonball Evolution. At the prospect of this, Chadwick flies into a rage, causing such an emotional release that he transforms into a super saiyan, sending a massive beam of light through the ceiling, alerting Marvin to his location. The clarity that came with finally destroying the control chip allowed Chadwick to finally begin to question the existence of Coatmon, revealing that Don was also under the influence some sort of perception alteration regarding the stuffed animal. Before they can investigate further into this revelation, Chadwick and Don are surprised by the arrival of the TMTTTTADISANTAS, seen for the first time since the season began. Stumbling out of the machine is a very old and beat-up looking Brain Surgeon, who explains his disbelief in seeing Chadwick before passing out on the floor. Meanwhile, in Hollywood, California, a very familiar person gets an alert on his phone. It turns out to be The Meddler, who has detected the arrival of his ship. He swears that he and Chadwick Jones will meet very soon. Season 2 Finale Upon hearing the continuous racket of Panther attacking the shelter, Chadwick tells Don to take the surgeon into the TMTTTTADISANTAS. Swearing to teach Panther a lesson, Chadwick scoops up Coatmon, bursts through the roof, and hurls him at a group of soldiers. This initiates a battle between Chadwick and the invasion forces wherein Chadwick utterly humiliates them as they fight back feebly. When Chadwick is at the height of his blood lust, he spots Marvin Jones watching him definitely from the ground. Quickly deducing him as the leader, Chadwick flies down with the intent of finishing him in one punch. Instead, Marvin catches the punch effortlessly, then dislocates Chadwick's arm and sends him to the ground. He then proceeds to beat Chadwick so severely that it breaks him out of super saiyan form. Pinning him to the ground, Marvin informs him that his transformation means that he can no longer be captured alive. Before he can kill Chadwick in a finishing move, he is suddenly ensnared in an invisible restraint system. It is from the TMTTTTADISANTAS, being piloted by the Brain Surgeon and flown into the air near Chadwick. At the behest of Don Maccaroni, Chadwick flees towards the floating doorway. Marvin manages to break free quickly and fires a blast towards the ship, but he only manages to hit it as it's dematerizing, so Chadwick and the others escaped. At that point, the New Zealand Air Force arrives in full force. However, Marvin is so enraged about his defeat that he annihilates the entire force in one move that darkens the skies. He orders that his remaining men retreat to the shore and begin a worldwide search until Chadwick is found. Meanwhile on the ship, Brain Surgeon is forced into an emergency landing due to Marvin's attack overloading the core. They end up landing in the mojave desert in January of 2016, approximately thirteen months in the future. Unfortunately, the damage is so extensive that the ship will never move again. However, several other functions, like the matter synthesizers, are still working. Don and Brain Surgeon proceed to argue about what to do next. Don thinks they can use the ship to make weapons to help the PRU defeat Panther once and for all. Brain Surgeon feels that Panther is too powerful to fight, so he wants to use the ship to build an underground city that will survive the upcoming crisis. At the height of the argument, Chadwick silences both of them by dramatically relocating his arm with a rock. He points out to Don that he is the only remaining member of the PRU and there is no way he is going to succeed with no real plan, he also tells the Brain Surgeon that his method is cowardly and not a real solution for the upcoming times. Chadwick then decides to form a new team in the desert, one that is dedicated to fighting the forces of evil wherever the appear, Dyercentral. Don is assigned with getting new members, and Brain Surgeon with researching Panther to see what they're up against. The team then rallies together as the all new Dyercentral. Characters Main Characters * Chadwick Jones * Don Maccaroni * Marvin Jones * Mist Chadwick Jones * Mist Meddler Supporting Characters * Brain Surgeon * Coatmon * Old-Man Dyer * Hengry Hippiee * Dyer * PRU New Zealand Soldiers * New Zealand Citizens * Male Executive * Female Executive * Sheriff Lyoid * Meridale * The Singing Lumberjack * Barney the Dinosaur * Bricklebraklebrakenstuppenhawerdharpentung Soda Sock * Mr. Rancher * English Gentleman #1 * Christmas Angel (Original) * Christmas Angel (Remake) * Ordinary Man * Mr. Dyer's Executor * Glenn Dyer * Ugor * Socko * Guy Who I Made Up Just Now For The Sole Purpose Of Killing You Off * The Assistant * Patient * Fish * Tony Ball * "Back to the Scooter" Man * Kawecki * Panda * Extreme Barbecuing Announcer * Judge * Barbecue Owner * President Rock * Excited Fan * Presidential Oath Taker * "Sky is falling" Man * Man Eating Soup * George McCarson * Stu-El * Didi-El * Interviewer * Ordinary Man's Adoptive Mother * Ordinary Man's Adoptive Father * Zod * General #1 * General #2 * Max Tracy * Ditsy Blonde * Count Scary * Steve McQueen * Jolene's Husband * Jolene * Snobbish Viewer * Inception Brother * Control Room Technicians * Red Ribbon Army Financial Department * Filler Dancers * Insubordinate Soldier * Bridge Soldier * Annoying Twat * Mist Coatmon * Mist Marvin Jones * Mist Don Maccaroni * Mist Meridale * Mist Brain Surgeon * Mist Old-Man Dyer * Mist Hengry Hippiee * Mist Dyer * Mist New Zealand Citizen * Mist Mr. Dyer's Executer * Mist Ordinary Man * Mist Sheriff Lyoid * Mist Mr. Rancher * Mist President Rock * Mist Singing Lumberjack * Mist English Gentleman #1 * Mist Tony Ball * Mist Stu-El * Mist Jon Gibbord * Kai-Lan * Jeff Smithy-Smith * Lana * Guardian of the Internet #1 * Guardian of the Internet #2 * Guardian of the Internet #3 * Flagship Soldiers * Soldiers Eating Ice Cream * Ice Cream Store Owner * Mist C. Laneous (Archive Footage) * PRU New Zealand Doctor * Ghost Alex * New Zealand Police * Marvin's Assistant * Toei Numbskull #1 * Toei Numbskull #2 * Funimation Executive * Funimation Assistant * Moses * Sargent Bixby * The Meddler * The Meddler's Crew * "Remastered" Chadwick Jones * New Zealand Air Force Episode List Trivia Category:Chadwick Jones Presents Category:Season